It went from bad to worse
by GrassHopper-Or-Scorpion
Summary: Katniss was the perfect teenager; she was a virgin, never been drunk or high, had perfect grades and had a great group of friends but when Katniss entered her old friend's band she never thought that she would go off the rails completely.
1. Chapter 1

_Get down on your knees, you don't look so tall._

_Open your eyes and the empire falls_

_Billy Talent - Viking Death March_

It all started with my dad.

If he hadn't told me that my childhood friend's band was looking for a singer I wouldn't have got into this mess.

I wouldn't be laying in this too small bed with the guitarists arm around my waist.

I wouldn't be flunking all my classes.

I wouldn't be stoned to hell.

I wouldn't be nearly homeless after my dad kicked me out.

**A/N**

**Hope everyone is ok! This is the preview to my newest story which I will continue after June when my other stories are either adopted or deleted.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare,_

_I can't escape this hell_

_Three Days Grace – Animal I Have Become_

6 months earlier

"So sweetheart, your friend Gale's band is looking for a singer."

"Really?" I took in the words my dad spoke. Whilst I loved singing, I hadn't spoken to Gale for some time now; even though we had been going to the same school since the age of Four.

"You used to be so close to each other in secondary school, what happened?"

"We just drifted dad, that's all." I was considering what he told me. "How did you find out dad?"

"I got talking to Mathew at work about you two and I went from there." Trust my dad to be gossiping with Gale's dad. They were worse than two old women.

"I suppose it'd be good."

"Go for it Katniss, it'd do you good." And with that my dad walked off.

I was left a bit baffled, should I do it? It sounded like a good experience and it wouldn't hurt my application to university as I was already a straight A student.

It was with that thought I made up my mind, I was auditioning for my old friend's band.

Later on that day

We were sat outside eating when I told everyone what I was going to do.

"I am so proud of you for going for it Katniss!" My dad smiled.

"EWW! I bet it's Emo music!"

"Of course you'd say that Prim but not everyone hates the music I listen to!"

"Hello, they talk about cutting and dying and depression. Who wouldn't hate them!"

"Prim, as much as I love you, please leave my music alone!"

"Fine!" My little sister Primrose, I love her to bits but she doesn't understand the music I listen to, it is really the only thing that we disagree on other than the flee-ball she calls a cat.

"Girls stop fighting at the dinner table!"My Mom reprimanded. She's never home due to her long shifts at the hospital but she loves us to bits.

That night

I went on Facebook to message Gale about an audition.

I got a reply almost straight away.

_Meet at my house 1 o'clock Sunday. Song is your choice but choose something rock/punk that suits your voice. Looking forward to seeing you again._

_Gale_

And of course it had to be Sunday but I couldn't care less at the moment. I was going to sail this.

**A/N**

**Heya everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for the amazing reviews! I know Katniss's dad is still alive here but his role is very important later on in the story. I have a quick question for you lovely lot. Would you prefer short but frequent chapters or long chapters but long gaps between updates?**

**Grasshopper-Or-Scorpion**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't know where I'm going,_

_But I soon know where I've been_

_Whitesnake – Here I go again_

Sunday

It had been a while since I had last seen Gale. As I reached his door all the memories of our childhood came flooding back.

The running to school as we were late, the movies when our parents were away and the random singing in the playground.

It all seemed so long ago when in reality it was only a few years.

I knocked on his door with trepidation, not knowing what to expect. He opened the door and I was greeted with a wide smile.

"Katniss! Good to see you!" He exclaimed, pulling me in for a hug. I returned the surprise hug and walked in. The first thing I noticed was the extra pair of shoes on the floor. The grungy converse were casually thrown at the bottom of the stairs and upon seeing them I instantly felt the nerves hit me.

"If you head upstairs Cato's waiting, Clove won't be here today but it shouldn't matter as she's super laid back about most stuff" Gale shrugged before walking through to the kitchen. I took a deep breath and made my way up to his bedroom. Not much had changed from the last time I had visited his house and to be honest, I was glad. I felt good to have some form of familiarity to the place in a situation I was inwardly starting to regret.

As I opened the door to Gale's room, the first thing to catch my eye was the large guitar amp sat in the middle. I followed the lead, with my eyes, to come across a very tall guy. He was well muscled and had messy blond hair. "Hi, you must be Cato" I managed to stutter out. This guy was a classic example of attractiveness.

"Yeah, Katniss right?" He spoke up offering a hand

"Yes" I said before taking his hand. His voice was deep and like molasses. I moved further into the room and stood there awkwardly. "So how did you meet Gale?" I asked him, trying not to sound like a fool.

"Music class" He replied before Gale walked into the room with a glass of water in his hand.

"You're aquatinted then?" He asked moving to the drum kit at the side of the room. "Good, so you ready to audition?" He carried on without letting either of us reply.

I nodded "Smells like teen spirit alright?" I asked to make sure the song choice was suitable

"I didn't take you as a Nirvana fan" Cato spoke up

"Yep, so is it?" I asked again

"Sure, when you're ready" Gale grinned. I nodded and took a deep breath. I started to sing and lost myself in the song, my nerves melted away as the song progressed.

As I finished both the boys began clapping. "I wasn't expecting that" Gale said with a grin "And I've heard you sing before"

"Not bad" Cato said "Not bad at all, could you give Gale and I a minute?"

I nodded before walking out the room, my mind whirling with possibilities. What if I completely blew it? They may have only been saying what they were to be polite, I didn't know!

After what seemed like hours Gale popped his head around the door and motioned for me to go back in. Cato sat seriously on the bed and Gale soon joined him. "You understand we still have to finalise any decision with Clove, right?" Cato asked me.

"Sure" I responded, it only made sense for that to come up.

"Screw it, you were great Katniss!" Gale said with a grin "We want you but, as Mr Serious said, we have to wait for Clove"

I looked at him in shock "What?" I asked ever so elegantly (not).

"You're part of a band" Cato smiled for the first time of the day.

I smiled in shock; today hadn't gone as badly as I thought it had.

**A/N Oh Gosh! I am so sorry for leaving you guys for so long! I kind of forgot about this story for a while but I'm back! If any of you are Young Justice or Star Trek fans then feel free to make your way over to my friend, Major Winters 101****st****, for a great story – First Contact – no I'm not just saying that because I'm his beta, it's a truly great story so have fun!**

**So once again, I am truly sorry for leaving you guys!**


End file.
